Two Voices Are Better Than One
Two Voices Are Better Than One 'is the eighth episode of ''Glee: The Future of Us season one. It will be written by series creator Freak For Finchel. Plot Summary : You can read '''Two Voices Are Better Than One 'here.'' Daisy shows up to Aaron's house, but before she can go in she sees him with a woman, Krista. Thinking he is on a date, Daisy angrily goes back to her car. However, it is revealed Krista is simply a friend who has been asking Aaron out repeatedly, and he has rejected her each time. Aaron sees Daisy's car drive away from his house. Beth announces to the glee club they will be singing duets, and that the winning duo will be co-captains of New Directions, and they will also have a duet at Sectionals. Their partners are chosen randomly and the groups are Margie and Tyler, Ben and Teagan, DJ and Elena, Shawn and Tommy, Harlow and Rowan, and Caleb and Allegra. Beth sings an example duet with Josh, and they almost kiss again, until Teagan ruins the moment. Caleb and Allegra agree to make amends since they're duet partners. Caleb invites Allegra to his house. Meanwhile, DJ makes it clear to Elena he does not like her since she "stole" Tommy from him, and announces he will not duet with her. Harlow is about to show Rowan the beginning of his movie about her, but he is surprised to see Gabe, Rowan's new boyfriend. Rowan is just dropping off some duet ideas before her date with Gabe, and says she'll watch the movie some other time. At the end of the movie, there is a clip of Harlow asking Rowan out on a date. Beth tells Daisy she got her a date to get over Aaron. His name is Sean and he's the son of one of Shelby's friends. Daisy tells Beth she doesn't want to go on the date and lets it slip that Beth can't handle her own love life. She says she thought that Beth liked Josh. Beth tries to deny this at first, but then admits she might like him, but she doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship. Allegra goes over to Caleb's house, and meets Caleb's sister Sarah. Sarah assumes that Allegra is Caleb's girlfriend, and says that "if they get too loud she will start banging on the wall." Allegra asks about why Sarah has to go to chemo, which Caleb had mentioned to her while trying to coax her back into bed, and Caleb explains that Sarah has a brain tumor but recently the drugs haven't been working and she suffered kidney damage. After they talk about it, Allegra asks Caleb if it is okay if she kisses him, and they kiss, only to be interrupted by Sarah banging on the wall. Elena approaches Shawn and Shawn ignores her at first, saying Tommy was rude to her. Tommy told Shawn to stop hanging out with Elena. Shawn says that she is glad that Elena is happy and that she's not trying to steal her from Tommy. Elena tries to hide her disappointment when Shawn says they're only friends. After avoiding him, Margie approaches Tyler. She says she wants to be co-captain, which surprises Tyler, and Margie says she doesn't want Allegra or Rowan to win, explaining she is now rivals with Rowan since Rowan is with Gabe. Tyler calls Margie a hypocrite and they sing about their bad relationship for their duet. DJ and Elena and Tommy and Shawn have refused to sing together, while Caleb and Allegra sing Everything Has Changed. After glee club, Daisy shows up and tells Beth she's changed her mind about the date. Aaron is worried that Daisy has the wrong idea about him and Krista and asks Josh if she knows why she's been acting weird. Robin shows up and tells them about Daisy's upcoming date. Aaron says that if Daisy has moved on so should he, the same thing Daisy said about him. After Rowan and Harlow's duet, the glee club votes for the winners. Everyone votes for themselves except for Elena, who votes for Rowan and Harlow, making them the winners and co-captains. Daisy goes on her date with Sean and it goes well while Beth watches from the front of the restaurant. Meanwhile, Aaron calls Krista and asks her out. Songs Cast Main *'''Kaley Cuoco as Beth Corcoran *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Aaron Tveit' as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Recurring *'Simon Helberg as Aaron Shapiro *'Melissa Rauch '''as Daisy Draper *'Johnny Galecki 'as Josh Norton Guest *'Amy Adams 'as Krista Martin *'Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Sean Moss *'''Bella Thorne '''as Sarah Tenbrooke Song Covers LS.png GTY.png EHC.png BTR.png Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Season one episodes